Fifty Shades of Blue
by wickaholic
Summary: "Rory! Rory!" The Doctor called into the doorway. Rory stretched as he opened his eyes. "What is it now Doctor?" He mumbled, still half asleep. "It's Amy! She's been reading fifty shades of grey!" The Doctor exclaimed. A bunch of funny Doctor Who Drabbles. Not connected. Rating may change.
1. Fifty shades of blue

**A/N: Well, I've been reading lots of funny Doctor Who drabbles lately, so I decided to write my own. So without further a due, my drabbles. **

**Oh! Oh! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters. Nor do I own fifty shades of grey. **

Amy sits reading a book in the TADRIS kitchen, picking at her breakfast, which was going cold in front of her. The Doctor walks in and makes himself some coffee. He sits in front of Amy, making sure to be as quiet as possible on the way there.

"Hello, Amy."He says, Amy finches a bit, putting down her book, still open but face down on the table.

"Hello, Doctor."She says, as calmly as possible. She puts her hair up in a messy, knotty pony tail.

"So, what are you reading?"The Doctor asks, going to grab the book from the table. Amy traps his hand with hers, both their hands on top of the book.

"You do not want to know."She warns.

"What could be so bad?" The Doctor asks.

"I'm not telling you." Amy says.

"Then it's not that bad!" The Doctor retorted.

"Oh, it is." Amy warns again.

"I'm sure I can handle it." The Doctor squirms from Amy's grip on his hand.

"Fine." Amy lets go of the book for the Doctor to read. The Doctor picks up the book and starts reading. The Doctor stares at the page, a look of pure shock on his face. He re reads the words, trying to believe what he just read. Once it sunk in, he began to scream like a girl, throwing the book across the room. He ran out of the room, towards Amy and Rory's room, to tell him the disturbing news.

"Rory! Rory!" The Doctor called into the doorway. Rory stretched as he opened his eyes.

"What is it now Doctor?" He mumbled, still half asleep.

"It's Amy! She's been reading fifty shades of grey!" The Doctor exclaimed. Rory sat upright, a similar look of shock on his face.

"Oh dear," Rory said, his horror morphing into realisation, "Now I know why she's been wanting to have," He clears his throat, "Sex with me." With that, the Doctor faints, leaving Rory to perform CPR on him.

Later:

When the Doctor regained consciousness, he finds both Amy and Rory staring down at him. Rory, anyway. Amy was reading fifty shades of grey again.

"Oh, no. Oh _please _no. Not fifty shades of grey." He said, right before fainting again.

**A/N: Well, I shall be continuing with my drabbles, but I don't know how regular they'll be but I'll try to be as regular as possible. Any apologies in advance, as it is most likely school that is getting in my way. As well as other fanfics (which aren't getting in my way. It's just that they're there too.) or its writers block. (I seem to be getting a lot of that.) So, once again, sorry! But I shall try to be fairly regular. Oh! If you have any ideas, just leave a review, I'll put your idea into story form and dedicate the chapter to you. :D**


	2. Meat Pies and Unicorns

Meat Pies and Unicorns:

**A/N: Well I got a request from Spike20096 to write a story about Meat Pies and Unicorns. What an interesting thing to write! I like your creativity. Well, anywayz, sorry for any spelling and/or grammatical errors in advance, word does not want to work at school today, so I had to type this on Notepad. Which doesn't have spell check.**

"Zubenelganubi."

"Zubenalganubi?"

"Zubenelganubi." The Doctor replied to a confused Amy.

"Is that even a planet?" Amy asked, in the same confused state.

"No, it's a star." The Doctor ran around and fiddled around with the controls, while Amy watched.

"What's so important about a star?" Amy asked.

"It has a funny name!" The Doctor exclaimed, hand gestures going wild.

"So?"

"Do you like unicorns?"

"No." Amy shook her head. _What an absurd question to ask!_

"Well, do you like meat pies?" The Doctor asked again. _Now that is something she_ would _like!_

"No."

"Well, it's a little bit too late, Amy. We're already here." The Doctor ran to the TARDIS doors, opening them. They revealed an odd looking jungle, where trees and plants were pink and glittery. A purple unicorn was eating some of the pink, glittery grass by the TARDIS. The Doctor turned to face the TARDIS again, calling out to Rory.

"Roranicus! Do you like unicorns and meat pies?"

"Yes and yes." Was the reply, the sound of footsteps through the TARDIS. Rory stepped outside the TARDIS doors and instantly noticed the unicorn. He walked over to it and started patting it.

"Twilight Sparkle?" He asked. 'Twilight Sparkle' looked a Rory for a moment before chewing at his hair. Rory's smile faded to a look of annoyance.

"Twilight, are you hungry?" The Doctor asked, sympathetically. Twilight Sparkle neighed in response, almost to say "It's Apple Jack, she's eating all the food! That pig!"

"Don't worry, I'll get you a meat pie." The Doctor whispered, sympathetically.

"From where?" Amy asked.

"I know a place." The Doctor smiled as he lead them off. "Allons-y!" Amy and Rory looked at each other, as they have never heard the Doctor say Allons-y, but the readers, however... The author then decides to stop breaking the fourth wall and decides to get back to the story.

_-*-_ Half an hour later. _-*-_

"Doctor, are we there yet?" Asked an annoyed Amy.

"Yeah, Doctor, we've been walking for half an hour. Leeches love me." Rory said, picking yet another leech off of his leg. Twilight Sparkle neighed and zapped them all about a hundred metres to the pie shop.

_-*-_ Yet, another half an hour. _-*-_

Everyone had stopped panicking over what pies they were going to get and were sitting at a nearby table, except for Twilight Sparkle, who was standing next to it, being hand fed a meat pie by the Doctor, but you could tell that Rory's hair was for desert.

**A/N: Well, anyway, that's the end of drabble two. I hope it's up to your standard Spike20096 But yeah, that was quite fun to write. :D**


End file.
